


Fourteen Minutes

by FScottFitzgayerald



Category: Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Also I highly doubt Macron smokes irl, I think this counts as a one-shot cause it's so short, M/M, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FScottFitzgayerald/pseuds/FScottFitzgayerald
Summary: Justin and Emmanuel share a brief late-night conversation on the roof of a Toronto hotel.





	Fourteen Minutes

“You should really stop that.” 

Macron turned to the other man before resting the freshly-lit cigarette between his lips. “Hm?” 

“It’s a bad habit.” 

Trudeau plucked the cigarette from between his lover’s lips and extinguished it atop the roofing they lay on. Though it was late at night, Toronto’s light shone brightly around them; just enough for the French president to watch his last cigarette’s smoke waft upwards. 

“ _Justin_ …” Macron began, in a rather smooth but scolding tone. 

“You’re going to thank me later. I saved – what, roughly fourteen minutes of your lifespan?” The younger man chuckled. 

“Oh _wonderful_.” 

“You owe me.” 

“Oh? Is that so?” Macron pressed as he began to pull softly on Trudeau’s cleanly-knotted tie, signaling for him to move closer. Justin obeyed. “I think I know just how to repay you.” The Frenchman continued, pressing his lips against the other’s before easing into a fervent kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Thank you for the read! I'm sorry this is so short but I'm devoting a fair portion of my fanfiction-writing-energy into one bigger fic I hope to crank out soon. There's like no context for this but I doubt it really matters given the length of the piece. Also, I dedicate this to Cyanloversupreme as a small thank you for my wonderful birthday fic. Anyway, feel free to comment any thoughts, comments, concerns, or critiques!


End file.
